


a cup of coffee (with you)

by markyu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bottom Mark Lee, First Time, M/M, Mentions of Yutae, Past Relationship(s), Slice of Life, Top Yuta, Yuta is whipped, heavy dom/sub undertones, hehe, love triangle kinda?, mark and yuta are soulmates, mark is ur resident barista cutie, mentions of jaemark, smut in later parts tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-06-29 06:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19824742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markyu/pseuds/markyu
Summary: mark is the new (cute) barista who keeps screwing up yuta's name (accidentally on purpose) everytime he orders his usual.





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> hello !! this isn't my first nct fic but it's the first one im posting on here ^___^ sadly theres a lack of markyu on ao3 and im here to change that hopefully lol <3 sorry if theres any errors - since this is not beta'd hehe anyways enjoy ^.^

yuta wakes up in a frenzy. his lecture starts at 10:15am and he curses loudly when his digital clock displays 9:45am on the screen, making him dangerously late for the midterm assignment he has to submit at the start of class. his roommate and best friend’s bed is empty and well made - he trusts taeyong to have gotten up early to be punctual for his class. as he flies from his bed to the shared bathroom and finally out the door with about 5 minutes to spare for his usual morning coffee, he promises himself that _never again_ is he staying up till 6am on a school night to binge-watch _shoujo_ anime. 

he arrives at express-o cafe, the coffee house close to his lecture hall and he’s grateful that this time, there isn’t a long line at the order counter. he’s been visiting the cafe for about two years to get his coffee - since the time taeyong introduced it to him in his sophomore year. now in his fourth year, he’s extremely familiar with every nook and cranny of the little space, the times that they’re most busy - and the best thing is that he doesn’t even have to open his mouth to order, the barista’s already know his daily order inside out.

but today is different. there’s a new barista, he notices as he approaches the counter. jaehyun and johnny, the other workers, are busy with the machines and have their backs turned so the new barista looks welcomely at yuta.

“good morning, my name is mark and what would you like to order today?” _mark_ greets him with a wide smile on his face and yuta winces at his over-enthusiasm. usually he’d be just as chirpy but today he’s tired, sleep deprived and there’s a dull stinging pain that resides in his head all the way down to his lower back. he shouldn’t feel annoyed though - mark looks friendly enough, and he’s just doing his job.

yuta recites his usual like a mantra “i’d like a medium pumpkin spice latte with 1% milk-” heavy emphasis on the milk part is important, because he doesn’t do too well with whole milk “- and with that can i have a strawberry oatmeal bar please”

mark nods, the same smile plastered on his face as he punches his order into the register “no problem sir” he replies and well, the last part surprises yuta. mark looks youthful, his face is bright and seems stress-free so yuta guesses he’s most likely in his first or second year. though the other barista’s - even the younger ones - don’t call him sir. he touches his face self consciously. does he really look that old? 

nevertheless, yuta pays for his order and mark picks up a coffee cup “can i get your name, sir?” he asks, sharpie poised over the cup and yuta holds back a grimace. he briefly wonders if he should tell mark to lay off on the _sir’s_ since their age difference can’t be more than two years. if anything, mark could call him hyung instead. “yuta …” he responds.

mark squints his eyes in confusion and leans forward “sorry?”

“ _yu.ta_ ” he repeats, short and clipped. mark makes an ‘ahh’ sound and scribbles on the cup “got it. please wait for your order on the side”

about two minutes later he leaves the cafe, practically running to his class. start times for his classes aren’t always punctual, but he still speeds through the crowded halls as carefully as he can with his drink. it’s not until he reaches his lecture hall and successfully hands in his assignment that he can finally take a breather. as he takes a seat at the back, ready to ignore the professor and the lesson for the day like he always does, he sips his drink and melts at the almost immediate pleasure the caffeinated beverage delivers to his body.

in his haste, he notices the word written in surprisingly neat writing on the side of his cup and he nearly spits out his coffee at the person’s head in front of him.

“ _Utah”_

~

“taeyong, you won’t believe what the newbie barista at express-o cafe wrote as my name today” is the first thing yuta says as he enters his room. the pungent fumes of acrylic paint wafts up his nose instantly, which tells him that taeyong is painting again. the older one is bent over his art piece at his desk, wearing ratty shorts with no shirt and he looks up at yuta with wide eyes “oh, you’re back early?”

“dance workshop was cancelled today. instructor kim couldn’t make it in” yuta answers, dropping his book bag on the floor and hanging his windbreaker. he doesn’t know what happened with his dance teacher - hopefully the guy was alright - but he couldn’t lie and say he wasn’t ecstatic when he received the email on the way to the studio.

“anyways, look at this” yuta walks over to taeyong and shows him a picture he took of the coffee cup with ‘ _Utah_ ’ written on it “there’s a new guy in express-o and he totally messed up my name”

taeyong stares at it for a second and then bursts into laughter “ _u… tah?_ what’s that?” he says and yuta snickers “i have no idea … it’s written in english too … maybe he’s a foreigner?”

“maybe” taeyong turns back to his painting, laughter still residing in his eyes “so he wasn’t korean?”

yuta leans on the desk, thoughtful. mark spoke to him in korean, but clearly had a foreign accent - yuta could tell because he also spoke the same way. it could mean that mark was korean but was born elsewhere, like johnny. “he’s korean, ethnically at least” he finally says and taeyong hums in understanding.

yuta stares at the picture again, grinning to himself as he remembers mark’s young looking face and goofy smile, and he thinks maybe he didn’t enunciate his name hard enough for the poor boy. yuta giggles at the thought “he was cute” he finds himself saying.

taeyong whips his head at him with a glint in his eye “what did you say?”

yuta covers his mouth, his ears heating up “oh my god that slipped out …” he wasn’t lying though - mark was not only physically cute, but his little mistake was just as adorable. yuta found it funny but at the same time, endearing.

 _“yuta’s got a crushhh yuta’s got a crushhh ….”_ taeyong sing-songs and yuta shoves his shoulder “it’s not a crush, be quiet” and with that he heads to his bed and crashes on it, ready to take the biggest nap of his life.

as his eyelids get heavier and drowsiness overtakes him, he makes a note of visiting the cafe again to see what other tricks mark’s got up his sleeve.

~

it’s not until a week later that yuta goes to express-o cafe again, but this time it’s with sicheng, his friend from his dance workshop. the little room is bustling with activity as students occupy the seating areas and cubicles. mark, behind the counter in his dark brown apron over a black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, is all smiles as he attends to customers along with jaehyun and johnny.

as they join the line and sicheng types away on his phone, yuta stares pointedly at mark, who’s off to the side preparing a drink at the moment.

god- mark _is_ really cute, he decides. his delicate face is hardened with concentration as he focuses on putting together the orders, then breaks into a wide smile as he hands the drinks to the students. yuta likes observing people, and in the 40 seconds he’s spent preening he comes to thinks that mark has really adorable habits as he works - for example how he slightly sticks out his tongue when he records his orders or how he talks with his hands-

 _“hyung!”_ sicheng’s deep voice startles yuta, pulling him out of his daydream “hyung, i’ve been trying to get your attention but you’ve been staring at mark for about a minute now. everything okay? is there something on his face or what?“ 

yuta can feel heat creeping up his neck “i-i wasn’t staring at mark …” he stutters, ignoring sicheng’s unamused face.

“you were definitely staring at mark” 

“but i wasn’t-“ yuta decides to let it go “i didn’t know you knew him though”

“practically everyone knows mark, he’s in a bunch of clubs” sicheng replies with a shrug “seriously, you have to be living under a rock if you don’t know mark lee”

 _"_ hey sicheng" a familiar voice greets and behold, it’s their turn to order. mark is beaming and sicheng waves to him in response “hey mark. you know my order”

mark smile gets wider then he directs his eyes to yuta, “and for you, sir?”

yuta’s flustered, both at the “sir” and the fact that mark is staring at him with shiny, expectant eyes “uh …m-medium pumpkin spiced latte with-”

“oh right!” mark interrupts him, breaking into a smile as his eyes grow wide “you’re the 1% milk dude!”

yuta is too surprised to answer. out of the hundreds of customers mark serves daily, yuta certainly doesn't expect for him to recognize him _or_ remember his order, so he just stares dumbly as mark puts down his order and they pay for their drinks. when they receive them, yuta looks at his latte and isn’t surprised at what he sees on the side of the cup. this time, it’s _‘youta’ ._

as they leave the cafe, yuta sighs and sips his drink and sicheng looks at him curiously “what’s wrong?” he asks and yuta peeks at his cup “see?! mark didn’t misspell your name”

sicheng blinks “yeah. that’s because we’re friends” he answers blankly.

“this is the second time it’s happened though … and this time i made sure to articulate my name as best as i could … whats wrong with him? seriously ….” yuta mutters and sicheng tries to remain serious, but he’s holding in laughter “don’t worry, he doesn’t hate you or anything, mark is just really playful. he’s probably doing it on purpose to toy with your emotions or something”

yuta furrows his brows in confusion “but why? i don’t know him ….” he says in a small voice, and he’s too shy to admit that he’d like to know mark, even to sicheng.

“maybe you don’t know, but mark is friends with taeyong” sicheng says after a pause “they seem pretty close actually …. taeyong’s probably mentioned you before while they’re together”

yuta takes a bite of his oatmeal bar and hums as nonchalantly as he can but sicheng just stares at him “hyung. tell me truthfully …” his voice is inquisitive “… do you like mark or something?”

at the words yuta chokes on his spit, red heat creeping up his neck and ears for the second time that day “i-i dont! i just don’t appreciate some random dude misspelling my name as some sort of ‘game’ that’s all” he sputters as he tries to defend himself but sicheng isn’t buying it “that’s not it. don’t underestimate me, hyung. i see right through you”

yuta knows sicheng is on to him, though he rolls his eyes “whatever” he says, then takes another bite of his oatmeal bar.

they walk for a few more minutes in silence before sicheng has to leave for his class. before he goes he says, “hyung, mark is cute. you should go for it” and with that, he turns around and walks away.

that evening, yuta resides in taeyong’s bed. the twin bed is far too small for the both of them and yuta is practically lying on top of taeyong, but neither of them complain. they’re comfortable enough with each other to be that intimate, with yuta’s head on taeyong’s chest.

taeyong’s on his phone, but the other hand is tangled in yuta’s hair, stroking it and kneading his scalp absent-mindedly. yuta loves when he does that - it helps him relax and in response he exhales and snuggles closer to taeyong, feeling drowsy.

a while passes until yuta mutters, “the foreigner who misspelled my name at express-o. his name is mark lee” his voice is heavy with sleep, but he shifts his head so he’s looking up at taeyong “sicheng told me you’re friends with him”

taeyong meets his eyes “oh right! we’re friends - he’s also into poem and lyric writing so we help each other at times,” he says with a light giggle “i forgot to tell you he works at that cafe … knowing you have a little crush on him and all” he teases and for once, yuta doesn’t object - it may be because he’s too tired to argue but still, his lack of a counterattack surprises taeyong.

“yuta … really? you like mark?” taeyong says, this time his voice is soft and his gaze is piercing, but his eyes are gentle. yuta avoids them, burying his head in taeyong’s chest with embarrassment. he’s conflicted and doesn’t know how and why for some reason, his feelings towards mark are so strong - considering the fact that they don’t know each other outside the cafe.

“ _maybe …_ ” is his reply and taeyong lets out a thoughtful hum but doesn’t say anything afterwards. he’s thinking deeply and yuta knows that, though before he can say anything else yuta shuts his eyes and soon enough, taeyong hears deep snores resonating through the room.

~ 

mark is seated at the table in front of him, and yuta nearly loses his shit right there in the library.

it’s 10am on a saturday, and yuta’s initial plan for the day was to look at some resources from the library to get a head start on his paper. taeyong was going to join him therefore making it a (platonic) study date, but something came up and the older had to cancel.

so when he walks into the quiet, mostly empty library and the first head he sees is mark, he almost turns around and runs out through the door. yuta doesn’t know how he can recognize the top of his head already - and quite frankly that scares him a little, but that doesn’t matter when the sight of mark’s lips in an adorable pout as he stares at his laptop screen makes an indescribable feeling bubble up in his chest.

yuta has to will his legs to start walking. his steps towards some random bookshelf behind mark seem robotic, but he works hard in pretending to scan through the collection of books, hoping mark would notice him. it’s only moments later that after a curious glance at mark, he notices the earphones plugged into the boy’s ears.

yuta isn't a coward. 

_“hey, is this seat taken?”_

mark’s head jerks up and he’s met with a familiar looking boy staring down expectantly at him. he’s wearing his glasses but still squints at the boy, who looks back at him waiting for a response. his hair and eyes are hidden by a black bucket hat, and the visible part of his face is well defined, his jaw sharp and collarbones protruding through his wide necked tank top. he’s carrying a red duffel bag that brings mark’s attention to his lean but well-developed muscles. 

the boy clears his throat loudly and mark snaps out of it “o-oh! yeah sure sure sure! uhm … ” he says scatterdely, as he makes some space beside him but the boy looks confused and doesn’t budge “so …. is the seat taken?”

mark realizes his mistake and his ears redden “y-yeah! wait no! ... i mean it’s not taken” he ends off with what he hopes is a nonchalant laugh, but his face feels volcanic as the boy settles down beside him with an amused grin on his face. he ducks his head down in embarrassment - he just humiliated himself in front of a hot guy that seems painfully familiar. he cowers in on himself and stares hard at his computer screen, hoping he would disappear. on the other hand, yuta takes out his laptop and notebook as calmly as he can, trying to forget the fact that mark may have been checking him out. he wonders if he could even recognize him, since his bucket hat hid most of his face.

it’s painfully quiet as the two boys study in silence. mark occasionally steals curious glances at yuta’s side profile and sometimes yuta meets his eyes, causing mark to look away quicker than the speed of light.

the air grows thicker and more awkward as time passes. yuta is getting restless, he’s swallowing back yawns and his eyelids are starting to close - a signification that he needs to stop studying. mark is no different, he’s been working on his lyric-writing assignment for a good number of hours now and he’s getting dizzy, the words are starting to float off the screen.

mark closes his laptop and coughs loudly, making yuta side-eye him. he wants to say something - _anything_ \- to break the tension, but his throat feels tight. a part of him wonders why he’s more than confident at the cafe, but in other places - like in front of hot guys - he’s sort of timid, almost introverted.

yuta drums his fingers on the table and looks around aimlessly, then finally, he smiles at mark “you know, i’m surprised you don’t have any petty nicknames for me this time”

the sudden words shock mark and he jumps, looking over at yuta to see him take off the bucket hat, and realization hits him like a brick “o-oh! 1% milk guy?” mark stutters in surprise and yuta’s smile falls “hey, we’re not at the cafe anymore so treat your hyung with respect, brat”

a blush creeps unto mark’s cheeks at the playful scolding and he casts his eyes downward “sorry sir ….. i-i mean yuta hyung” he doesn’t know why he’s just noticing it, but seeing yuta up close like this makes him realize that he’s really, _really_ handsome - even more so than he initially thought. despite his strong jawline and impressive cheekbones, his features are soft but charming, with a smile that's surely brighter than the sun.

mark thinks he’s in love.

yuta scoots closer to mark and peers at the open journal in front of him “so, what’re you working on _markie_?” the pages are covered in black inked-words and little drawings. it’s mostly in korean, but there’s a good amount of english as well.

mark scrambles to close it, but yuta is faster - he grabs the journal out of his reach and scans the pages with interest. mark makes no attempt to take it back, but he bites his lip nervously “it’s not that good … b-but they’re song lyrics….” he explains as yuta flips through the pages and reads in silence “hyung, i know it really sucks-”

“mark” yuta cuts him off “this is like …. some deep stuff….” he closes the book and passes it back to mark with a sincere smile “you have crazy good talent. keep going, seriously” he says and mark freezes, his mouth agape.

“really hyung? you really think so?”

yuta chuckles. mark’s staring at him like he’s an angel that just fell down from the sky and it’s cute - he has to stop himself from pinching his cheeks, for god-sakes they practically _just met._ “yes mark. if we ever meet again and you write more, i’ll love to read it” he answers, and he means it.

mark bursts into a fit of giggles and yuta doesn’t know what’s funny, but he laughs with him anyways “seriously …. wow” mark catches his breath “thank you, yuta hyung …. that makes me really happy” he says with a sheepish smile, his face heating up at the smile yuta’s giving him.

“ahh … don’t worry about it, really …” yuta mutters with a dismissive wave of his hand. it’s quiet again and he tries to ignore mark looking up at him with literal hearts in his eyes, until his phone buzzes with an incoming text. “it’s from taeyong …” yuta says and mark's eyes go wide “taeyong hyung?” he asks.

“yeah” yuta replies as he reads the text which says, _‘i left the room key on my desk ㅜ.ㅜ you got urs?' ._ mark thinks for a moment, then his face lights up when the dots connect _“_ ah! so you’re nakamoto yuta! _”_

yuta smirks, feeling like quite the celebrity “the one and only”

“taeyong talks about you like, all the time” mark gushes “during our writing sessions, it's _nakamoto yuta this, nakamoto yuta that …_ you guys must be really good friends”

yuta bites his cheek to hide his smile. they were _more_ than good friends once and even when it didn’t work out, nothing changed between them. they’re still closer than ever, and yuta really appreciates it. “yeah, i guess we are” he finally says, and mark notices how shy he sounds, or the way the tips of his ears redden when he says that. he knows that it's none of his business, but he briefly wonders if yuta and taeyong are dating. now that he thinks about it, it's more than likely. 

“i have to leave now mark, taeyong needs me” yuta carries his bag and gets up, his phone buzzing spastically - probably texts and calls from said boy. mark feels himself pouting a little “so soon? …. ”

yuta doesn’t respond, instead he tucks in his chair and puts on his bucket hat, then turns to mark “unlock your phone and give it to me” is the order that comes out of his mouth.

mark is confused, but he scrambles to retrieve his phone and unlock it “w-wait why?”

“i don’t have time to entertain your questions” yuta snatches the phone and punches something in, then tosses it back to him with a wide grin as he starts to walk away.

_“call me”_


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long to update, i got a bit caught up with work n other stuff :c but here it is!! enjoy hehe

mark’s feet are on the ground, but surely, his head is somewhere in cloud 9.

johnny notices it too. mark is almost always happy, but while that cheerfulness is required for baristas at express-o, he can practically feel mark’s serotonin rush from a mile away. it's not unusual, but being the nosy person he is, it's definitely something that calls for investigation. 

“you’re disgustingly happy today mark” johnny says as they both head to the back room to take off their aprons. thankfully their breaks fall at the same time, so johnny figures he can squeeze out some answers in the 40 minutes they have of free time “are you high?”

mark laughs too loudly, like it’s the funniest thing he’s ever heard “what? is it a crime to be happy?” he says as he sits on the small window sill and looks back at the view outside. there’s nothing to look at really - the sky is greyish and the parking space is deserted, with the exception of some students smoking in the shadows.

“yeah but you’re like … _too_ happy you know? surely something happened”johnny sits on a folding chair and narrows his eyes at mark “something that i don’t know about. spill”

mark scoffs and rolls his eyes “hyung it’s nothing. seriously”

“oh but it is” johnny puts on his best betrayed face, complete with puppy eyes and a pout “and as a close friend of yours, i feel insulted that you’re keeping secrets from me”

mark covers his eyes “oh GOD not the puppy eyes …” and after a few seconds of trying to ignore johnny’s ‘cute’ faces, he sighs “okay fine …. well, … i-”

“i knew it, you got laid” johnny cuts in, a proud smile on his face “that’s it right? it’s about time mark, i thought this day will never come” he leans forward with interest “so who’s the lucky girl?”

mark’s lip twitches “okay first of all, _no_ to both” he says and johnny frowns, puzzled “i mean, i didn’t get laid .. yet, and it’s not a girl. but i do like someone. i think”

johnny sits back in his chair, amused “ _interesting ..._ ” he says, crossing his arms “did you finally reciprocate jaehyun’s feelings for you?”

mark winces at the memory. it happened last year - jaehyun was in his second year at the time, with his twinkling eyes and dimpled smile, sticking by mark throughout his freshman year. mark was thankful - jaehyun was soft-hearted and dependable, and even though they met that year, it truly felt like they’d know each other for years. though at the end of the second semester, jaehyun confessed his feelings for mark through a song he wrote and sang, gave him a rose, and then kissed him.

from that moment on, mark’s world was flipped upside down.

it was his first ever kiss from a guy and jaehyun’s lips tasted too sweet, like he licked a hundred lollipops before kissing him. of course, mark couldn’t give him a definite answer then - the serenade and kiss rendered him speechless, not to mention his uncertainty regarding his sexuality. it took him weeks to tell jaehyun that he wanted to stay friends, that he was confused and honestly, not ready. jaehyun was accepting and said he understood, all with his never-dying smile - and that broke mark’s heart even more.

a year later, they’re still good friends. mark is pretty sure he likes boys, plus he's been experimenting with his fingers, needless to say. jaehyun helps him out with his writing assignments when he lacks inspiration, and he’s the one that referred mark to the manager at express-o. but sometimes, when mark looks at jaehyun he’s reminded of the electricity he felt when their lips connected, and he sees that yearning look buried deep in his eyes. amidst this, jaehyun never brought it up again, and neither did mark. 

“yikes” johnny’s voice brings him back to reality “seems like i re-opened an already open wound ... ”

mark shrugs, indifferent “it's alright ... i doubt he still likes me. it’s been a year after all” he says quietly and johnny mumbles something then smiles brightly at him “so who’s the person that’s got you all floaty and stuff?”

“yuta. yuta nakamoto. he’s a regular at the cafe … you know him right?”

“i think you should go for a brighter colour taeyong” yuta suggests as he sips his latte. the two are seated together in express-o for a coffee break before heading to their respective classes “something you’ve never done before”. 

taeyong nods in agreement, analyzing the hair dye boxes laid out on the table in front of him. he picks up the _metallic blue_ box in consideration, but then drops it moments later ”too blue” he sighs.

“wh- but that’s perfect!” yuta protests, picking up the box “it actually matches you … you’d pull it off really well”

taeyong lets out a small giggle - obviously flattered, but he still shakes his head “stop lying. i’d look like a smurf or something … i don’t think it’ll look good on me, and it might be too flashy for school-”

“taeyong, _stop_ ” yuta interrupts, looking straight into his eyes “everything looks good on you, seriously. you said the same thing about your pink hair but people loved it ... and you even said you wanted to stay pink-haired forever”

“well … you’re pretty convincing, i’ll give you that” taeyong says after a while, packing the boxes into his bag and yuta gives him a smug smile “no … you’re just easy”

they both share a chuckle and after that, a comfortable silence follows. yuta eyes his coffee cup, for the first time in a while his name is written properly on the side. jungwoo, if he remembers correctly - the barista with platinum blond hair and the straightest back he’s ever seen - took his order. though strangely enough, he misses mark’s creativity “it almost feels weird to see my name written right on my cup” he says, staring at the order counter wistfully “i wonder if mark’s working today… ” 

taeyong groans “god, you guys aren’t even dating yet and you’re already acting like a worried boyfriend” yuta opens his mouth then closes it in defeat, his cheeks almost as red as his hair “yuta, you know you like him, right? so just ask him out already … what are you waiting for?”

taeyong’s eyes sparkle and yuta wants to look away, but he can’t. those eyes once held his entire world and his kind smile was one to die for. but that was the past, and yuta has to move on. 

“i-i mean,” yuta finds himself stammering a little “i haven’t liked anyone else since we dated. so the truth is, i’m just …. hesitant” he admits, suddenly feeling vulnerable “we’re best friends and this is crazy to even think about but … i don’t want it to seem like i’ve moved on too quickly and hurt you in the process” 

at that, taeyong purses his lips “you’re too considerate yuta, don’t worry - i’ll be okay, really” he sits back in his chair and bites into his chocolate chip cookie “besides, you know i’m more than happy with staying best friends. you have the opportunity, so grab the bull by the horns or however that saying goes”

yuta snickers at the idiomatic expression, but the words make him feel reassured “yeah, you’re right” he says, making a beeline for the order counter "i'll be right back”.

~

“i almost forgot how frustrating having feelings is” mark murmurs, staring at the bedroom ceiling. his roommate jungwoo, looks up from his laptop and giggles “well, you better get used to it” 

mark doesn’t say anything. he’s overthinking - about yuta, his feelings for yuta, jaehyun, the possibility of taeyong and yuta dating. it’s all too much for him and he needs help. “um … hyung?" he sits up on his bed and clears his throat, "uh ... how did you know doyoung was … uh … the one?”

jungwoo eyeballs him. he wants to laugh, but he’s caught off guard by the question “are you serious?”

“hyung please” mark whines, heading over to sit on jungwoo’s bed “you’re much more experienced than i am with this kind of stuff”

"ugh, fine" jungwoo heaves a sigh and crosses his legs “well, it wasn’t that special. sort of humiliating actually” he glances at mark, who gives him an encouraging look “a couple of months ago i had this really huge recital that was worth like 30 percent of my total grade and i practiced as hard as i could … i even took medication to help with the nerves. but it all went to shit”

mark covers his mouth, knowing what's coming “oh no ….”

“long story short, somehow i burst out crying during my performance in front of the class. i ran off stage, feeling absolutely mortified” jungwoo stops, a small smile playing at the corner of his lips “but then, doyoung came backstage and comforted me. he didn’t leave until i stopped crying …. and then at the next class, i asked him out, he said yes and that’s how it all started”

“wow … it sort of sounds like the beginning of a clichéd rom-com, but surprisingly not as corny” mark says. it makes him remember yuta complimenting his writing in the library. he didn’t think it was all that great - but yuta restored the lost faith he had in his work.

maybe yuta _had_ to be god-sent.

“you’re blushing” jungwoo notes, causing mark’s hands to hurriedly fly to his cheeks. he’s about to defend himself, but jungwoo is persistent “you’re not gonna tell me who’s making you blush like that?”

“damn ...” mark runs a hand through his hair “you know what? at this point i’m pretty sure everyone knows who it is”

 _“and you’re right_ ” jungwoo stares mark down,taunting “first off, it’s a boy - which is a pleasant surprise by the way. fire engine red hair. big eyes. lots of ear piercings. impeccably handsome”

“...”

jungwoo takes mark’s loss of words as a cue to continue “seems like i guessed right huh” he says with a smirk as he gets up to stretch “it was easy. i served him today. yuta, was it? he was all giggly with some guy with silver hair and black roots”

“taeyong hyung ...” mark mutters, and he can't help but feel a little crushed. taeyong's suprisingly not much of a social butterfly, but he's charming and mature, with a captivating aura that just draws people to him. of course they're perfect for each other. 

“hey, don’t be pouty … yuta totally came back asking about you afterwards” jungwoo says and the last part makes mark perk up “r-really?? what did he say??” he asks, but jungwoo just laughs loudly. mark casts his gaze downward “wait .... you better not be lying”

“im laughing because you look cute when you're all excited like that mark” jungwoo replies, letting out a breath “anyways, he asked if you were working. i didn’t see you at the cafe so i said no” he finishes with a shrug.

“what time did this happen?”

“not long after i clocked in ... maybe 3pm?”

“ _fuck_ ” mark groans with a slap to his forehead “i was on my break at that time .... johnny hyung and i left the cafe to grab lunch”

“ahh ... it’s okay, i’m sure you’ll see him again. he seemed really fond of you ... don’t you have his number or something?”

mark does have his number, but he’s too chicken to actually text him, and yuta hasn’t texted him either. since their meeting in the library, mark has only taken his order twice - they didn't make proper conversation, though one time yuta winked at him as he collected his coffee - and that's about it in terms of interactions.

“i do, but i don't know ... what if he's not even like ... _interested_ ” he says, hugging his knees to his chest "i don't wanna make it seem like um, like i'm desperate or something" 

"aren't you?" 

"uhh ... _maybe?"_

jungwoo rolls his eyes "i can't bear hearing this any longer - ask him out mark, like for coffee or whatever. just do _something_!" 

_"whoawhoawhoa"_ mark leaps unto his feet, already antsy at the idea "that's like phase three and we haven't even left the ground yet!" 

"that's because you're a pussy" jungwoo retorts, "are you going to keep moping around or go claim what's rightfully yours??" 

mark definitely doesn't have the guts to do it, but yukhei said the exact same thing and now he's thinking that maybe he should just go for it. worst case scenario, yuta could reject him or better yet, reject him _and_ say he was dating taeyong. one or the other was bound to happen, he was sure of it. 

"i'll do it" 

~ 

_“i’m @ dance studio C12. meet me there”_

the text from taeyong seems rather ominous, but mark types an _“ok hyung on my way”_ as he heads out of his korean class with yukhei. the taller boy is rambling animatedly about something or the other - mark’s listening and reacting when necessary, but his mind can’t help straying.

“so how’s your boyfriend?” yukhei asks, with a nudge to mark’s side. that makes mark snap out of it, and he sees yukhei wiggle his brows suggestively.

“my … uh …boyfriend?” is mark’s reply and yukhei slaps his back “yeah! what was it again- yuta?? you guys are dating right??”

mark feels sad at his excitement “well …”

yukhei frowns “mark … don’t tell me you haven’t asked him out yet” he says and mark rubs his neck, an apologetic look on his face. 

“oh come on man!! why aren't you-” yukhei exclaims in english, causing a few students to look back at them and mark shushes him. “i'm sorry man but i gotta go meet taeyong … i’ll see you later okay?” 

"i hope it's _yuta_ you're seeing later instead" yukhei grumbles, parting the other way. 

there’s loud trap music playing from inside the dance studio. mark enters from the back door and sees taeyong practicing a dance number in front of the mirror. taeyong stops dancing and pauses the music when he see’s mark’s reflection.

“mark leeee~” he sings, looking back and the younger nods in response, dropping his backpack and sitting crosslegged on the floor “hi hyung … new dance routine?”

taeyong stretches and moans when his back makes a loud crack “yeah. i’m choreographing it myself but it’s not completed yet”

 _“fighting! you can do it hyung!_ ” mark does his best to cheer and taeyong chuckles, picking up a small face towel and wiping his face “ _you’re so cute”_

a cringe ripples through mark’s body at the comment. that’s the phrase he hears about a hundred times a day - from everyone he knows and their mothers. “i’m not cute ...” he mutters in response as he pulls out a textbook from his backpack. if he’s here, he might as well get some work done - the worst part of being a literature major was always being occupied with something to read, write, or both. 

taeyong shoots him a wide grin. he knows mark gets awkward with such teasing, but that’s all the more reason to do it.

_“yuta thinks you’re cute”_

mark hears it but can’t reply, because taeyong has already turned on the music and is dancing again. it’s not that he hates being called cute, he just doesn’t understand why he’s so damn cute to everyone. in his opinion, he's 20 years old and does absolutely nothing to warrant cuteness.

or maybe he does, and yuta thinks so.

_yuta thinks i'm cute …_

the phrase loops and loops in his head. he’s sort of embarrassed - at yuta talking about his ‘cuteness’ to taeyong, and at himself for being slightly, just slightly envious of their relationship. it scared him a little, because he’d never felt this greedy over anything or _anyone_ in his entire life.

it’s now or never.

he frantically grabs his phone, searching for the “yuta hyung” contact. he’s suddenly determined - he’ll ask yuta out on a coffee date, get it over with quickly like ripping off a band aid and hope for the best. yuta does seem like the cool, _tsundere_ type, similar to the ones he secretly fawns over in the novels he reads. if he wants to shoot his shot, he’d better do it now.

his fingers start to move over the keyboard and he types, _‘hyung, i know this is sudden but will you- ’_

“oh mark? you’re here?”

upon hearing yuta’s voice, mark almost chucks his phone at the wall reflexively. over the course of time, mark didn’t notice yuta waltz into the studio and stand right in front of him in a thin shirt and sweats, with his bright hair slightly damp. mark freezes, gaping up at him and blushing like he just got caught watching something inappropriate. it takes a while for him to find his voice.

“hyung!” he half-yells and his voice is notably higher than usual. he places his phone face down on the floor and scrambles to get up “i-i mean, hi yuta hyung .. uhm ...,” now that they’re face-to-face he could just do it, but every ounce of courage he's managed to muster up has disappeared. yuta’s waiting for him to finish his sentence, but his expectant stare makes mark think he already knows what he wants to ask.

taeyong saves mark from his blubbering “ah! i just remembered i have something to do! that involves me leaving” he says as he grabs his stuff from the floor, flashing them a knowing smile “by the way, this room is booked for 15 more minutes so make it quick”

yuta and mark blink at him. 

“anyways, bye!” he chirps, closing the door with a flourish. in retrospect, taeyong’s planned everything out from his text to mark up until this very moment. the things he’d do for his best friend - yuta better thank him later.

“taeyong and i were practicing earlier. i just came to get a few muscle patches ” yuta gestures to the square packs in his hand “so uhm ... are you staying here?”

mark shakes his head “well ... i was studying but it’s fine now ... i guess ...” he trails off, glancing at his neglected textbook on the floor.

“i’ll be quick” yuta makes his way towards the mirror but mark stays back, looking down at his feet. when he looks up, yuta’s shirt is on the floor and he’s busy sticking the patches on himself.

yuta’s torso is just what he expected - his shoulders are not too wide, but it compliments his narrow waist. though small, his physique from the back looks sturdy and very defined. mark's aware that he's _staring_ , so when his eyes meet yuta’s in the mirror he tears his own away immediately. yuta grins to himself when he sees that. 

“mark-ya, i can’t reach this spot on my back … can you help me?” his request seems innocent enough, but mark visibly gulps “uh … sure …” he says, heading over to him.

yuta gives him a brown pack, then reaches over to touch a spot near the middle of his back. mark’s pretty sure yuta can do it himself, but he knows better than to question it. besides, he’s getting to see yuta’s top half up close like this, and _god_ how can a waist be so small- 

“i just wanted to make sure it’s in the right place” yuta quips, and mark glances up for a split second to see his intense gaze on him through the mirror. he looks away, concentrating on his task at hand. 

“there” mark finally says when the patch is on, and yuta gives him a thankful smile. “um ... anything else ? ...” he asks, eyes trailing to the remaining patches on the floor. 

yuta follows his eyes “don’t worry about those” he says slowly, an edge creeping into his voice. he's moving closer, way too close for comfort, though mark’s brain only registers this when his back hits the wall behind him. 

trapped against the wall with a shirtless yuta looming over him, time has definitely stopped for mark. they stay like that, unmoving and silent, for what feels like hours. it’s almost unbearable.

yuta smells like apples, mark notices. the scent isn't overpowering, but pleasant. his plump lips are a dark pink, soft-looking and inviting. he wonders what they taste like. 

yuta is the first one to speak “you didn’t call me” and his tone sounds so disappointed that mark hangs his head a little, feeling guilty “sorry hyung ... i thought you were like, kidding” 

“i wasn’t" 

" _ahh ..._ " mark replies softly, because he has nothing else to say.

yuta smiles widely, his eyes are bright and glistening with something mischievous. he inches even closer, this time with purpose. 

“hyung” mark’s voice shakes, eyes darting to the door nervously. he’s sort of panicking, surely 15 minutes is up and someone could walk in at any moment to close the studio down and see them. and if that happened, mark would have to crawl into a hole in the ground and never come out. 

yuta seems to read his mind. he takes mark’s chin in his hand and gives him a sly smirk “it’s okay ... i like an audience” he whispers, and with that he’s tilting his head, pursing his lips and-

 _"c-coffee!!!"_ mark practically screams in his face and yuta jumps back, startled. "oh sorry i-i mean,-" he takes a deep breath and then forces out the words, "would you like to go on a coffee date with me?" 

yuta has a blank look of astonishment on his face.

_"no"_

the word comes cold, sharp and unfiltered, piercing through mark’s chest like a spear. he’s surprised he’s calm and not tearing up - that would be very embarrassing - besides, he didn’t expect for yuta to say yes anyways. the only way they’ll be together is in his dreams. 

“... _kidding_ ~” yuta laughs moments later and pinches mark’s cheek, something that he’s been wanting to do since he first saw him “and that’s payback for all the name errors you committed on my cup” 

mark’s face flushes as yuta puts on his shirt. "wait - you'd really go out with me?" he questions, unable to fully believe it. this is the first time in a while he's successfully asked out someone he actually likes - the last time was all the way back in grade school. and if all goes well, yuta would be mark’s first boyfriend.

" _duh_ " yuta says, fixing his hair in the mirror "didn't i just say yes?" 

mark scratches his head, the _'no'_ and _'kidding'_ replaying in his head "well ..." 

yuta faces him with a soft look on his face "i thought you'd never ask, mark. now come on," he says as he grabs mark's hand "let's pack up and get out of here" 

~

_na_yuta: so somehow ... i’m going to coffee with mark next weekㅠㅠ_

_tylee_: ah ... seems like everything went according to plan_

_na_yuta: ... plan ???_

_tylee_: you’re welcome btw. ;)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next (and last) part has smut !! ill update the tags accordingly when i post it ^~^
> 
> \+ make sure to leave some comments n kudos :3 im not the greatest writer but seeing that people like my work really motivates me to keep writing :D


	3. three (end)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *PLEASE READ*  
> finally the last part LMAO i'll list additional tags here: 
> 
> kissing (lots of it), mark is a virgin, begging, thigh worship (if u squint), biting, handjob, rimming, anal fingering, anal sex (duh), slight feminization, aftercare 
> 
> n i think that’s it lol if you are uncomfy with any of these by all means skip the smut !

ever since the “test-run” coffee date and a few more outings, mark was sure yuta was _the one._ and with the constant nagging from everyone - including his first year friends renjun and jeno, he had no choice but to gather up some courage and make things official.

though unsurprisingly, yuta beat him to it. they were buying tickets for a movie on a thursday evening after mark’s class when yuta _literally_ dropped the bomb.

 _“_ two tickets for my boyfriend and i” yuta said casually, separating his hand from mark’s for a second to retrieve his wallet.

mark gaped at him, stunned. yuta seemed calm and unbothered as he payed for the tickets and if the ticket clerk was flustered, he did a good job of concealing it. _“right … i mean,”_ mark then thought, smiling bashfully as he felt yuta’s fingers intertwine with his again _“… we’re dating after all. duh”._

after the movie yuta walked mark back to his dorm and gave him a long, heated kiss in the hallway, one that made his knees buckle. when he finally pulled away panting, yuta patted his cheek  with a gentle smile and said, “my boyfriend looks so cute with his lips all swollen from kissing … maybe i should do it more often” 

mark felt sort of lightheaded, gripped yuta’s jacket and pulled him closer for leverage. “i’m your boyfriend” he repeated in between gasps, as if trying to make himself believe it.

yuta had a satisfied look on his face as he rested his hips against mark’s, then kissed him again. 

_“yes, you are”_

~

mark and yuta have been dating for about three months, and almost everything has stayed the same. except for the fact that mark is sporting a new hair colour, a buttery blonde shade that shimmers in the sunlight. he feels a little edgy, considering the last time he dyed his hair was back in grade school, but it was nothing special - just light brown highlights in his dark hair. so blonde in comparison, is _way_ out of his comfort zone. but since yuta was the one who suggested it, it didn't take a lot of effort from him for mark to eventually be persuaded. though he's still not sure the colour really suits him, and yuta would usually reply _"don't be boring",_ then coddle him when he sulked. 

their relationship is as ideal as can be. yuta is outgoing and playful, an almost perfect match for mark’s slightly uptight character. mark also grows to realize that although older, yuta is quite the child. when he’s not playing little pranks on mark, he’s constantly teasing him, out of love, he claims - resulting in a cutely flustered mark. other times, he’s almost _too_ sweet and caring and it’s totally cringeworthy, but he’s still very thankful for yuta. there’s just one thing that mark can't seem to stop thinking about. 

it's not that mark is obsessed with thinking about sex, but he kind of is - and yuta, being the effortlessly sexy boyfriend he is doesn't help his cause at all. 

he'd find himself on his knees in front of yuta, pleasuring him as best as he can, and  on other days it’s languid, intense touching and kissing that usually ends with a bit of foreplay.  mark loves it, he loves anything yuta does to him, but he can't help craving for more. 

he wonders if yuta feels the same way. sometimes mark will be edged until he’s pleading a hundred times for yuta to fuck him until he can’t breathe, and as much as he knows that turns yuta on, he’s left hanging and doesn’t understand why. is he doing something wrong? is he not _good_ enough to be fucked? mark is always willing and his heart jumps every time yuta praises him for being just that, so he thinks maybe, just maybe yuta would would go that extra mile, but that's never the case.  


at least not yet. but the thing is, mark is impatient. 

they’re laying together in yuta’s bed when he tries bringing it up to him, asking why they hadn’t fucked yet as casually as he can. yuta looks at mark's pouty lips and round puppy eyes for a moment, then breaks into an easy smile. “ _you're so_ _cute_ ”he replies in japanese. 

mark understands the simple phrase. “cute enough to fuck?” he prods as he flutters his eyelashes in an attempt to win him over. he absolutely hates it, but he’d act cute for yuta for hours on end if that meant he’d fuck him. 

yuta gives him a tight smile but dosen’t say anything. instead, he moves his hand to mark’s jaw and squeezes it a little, forcing it open. mark complies right away and lets his mouth go slack. that makes yuta smile, inching closer to his mouth as he murmurs, “stick out your tongue”. 

mark immediately juts out the tip of his tongue and yuta closes the gap between them, gently sucking and pressing slow, unhurried kisses on his parted lips. mark whimpers softly and he doesn’t move, eyelids squeezing shut as he allows himself to fall limp in yuta’s hold.

“ _mark, mark, mark …_ ” yuta whispers, his voice barely audible  as he moves his mouth to the plush skin right under mark’s jawline, “… do you really think about getting fucked that much?”

his tone almost sounds contemptuous, but mark is already far gone to care, throwing his head back and whining loudly when yuta sucks on the skin. “y-yes, by you … only you” his words come out strained and yuta grins widely, very pleased at the answer.

“good boy” 

~

mark is just on his second bottle of soju, but he’s already making a fool of himself.

him along with yuta, taeyong, jaehyun and johnny are spending their evening at a grill house approximately 5 minutes away from campus. it’s a school night and mark has a class the next morning, but yuta - very easily- managed to convince him to come anyways. 

_“you don’t have to drink or anything_ ” yuta said right before they left, but mark had argued, _“but that’s no fun hyung, what’s the point of going out with you guys if i don’t have at least one drink?”_

and it was valid. yuta certainly didn’t want to be controlling and ruin mark’s freedom, but he hadn't gone out drinking with mark until tonight and his boyfriend definitely seemed like a lightweight - to which mark strongly opposed, though both boys knew it’s true.

yuta sighed, already foreseeing his role as mark’s babysitter for the night “ _alright, i’ll be with you anyways but just take it easy okay? we’ll leave early if we have to”._

ultimately mark agreed, muttered something about being treated like a baby, but yuta kissed his nose then said, _“you’re my baby”_ so mark couldn't argue that.

an hour later at the grill house, yuta can tell mark is very tipsy and about 1 drink away from bordering drunkenness. he himself had a few shots of _sake_ and he feels a bit buzzed - but it’s nothing compared to mark, who’s currently giggling uncontrollably at nothing. yuta decides to stop drinking, purely for mark’s sake.

“who ordered the bourbon?” johnny asks, staring at the shot glass the server drops on their table. mark raises his hand proudly, mouth stuffed with grilled meat “ _meee~_ ”. 

taeyong scowls and shudders violently, like he recalled a bad memory "i don't know how people drink that. it's battery acid in a bottle". jaehyun laughs "you're only saying that because the last time you drank it, you threw up three times on campus" he says, and johnny snickers. 

"yeah, because i almost got _alcohol poisoning_ remember?" taeyong retorts, then covers his face in his hands "oh god. that was so embarrassing" 

"let's see what mark thinks of it" johnny says, and mark grins, raising the glass to his lips. yuta watches with caution as mark takes a sip, sputters, then drinks the rest in one go. 

“god, that tastes like ass” mark wheezes as he drops the glass, scrunching up his face like he sucked on a lemon “if that was watered down .... can't even imagine what it’d taste like straight out of the bottle ”

“drink water” yuta says, passing his own glass of water and after some grumbling, mark reluctantly takes a few sips. "eat this too" he adds, shoving a lettuce wrap into mark's mouth. the last thing he’d want is to be responsible for cleaning up his throw-up if he did get too drunk. he already had to deal with taeyong’s once, and it was too traumatic to say the least.

"hyung ... " mark complains but yuta ignores it, shoving food and water down his throat. taeyong giggles at the sight, but his expression soon turns wistful “mark-ya, you’re lucky to have someone like yuta to care for you”. mark, in response, shoots him a glare. 

“yeah” johnny states, flipping the meat on the grill “enjoy it while it lasts”. jaehyun doesn’t say anything. 

as the evening passes on, mark is slowly loosing himself. he can barely hold his chopsticks, his speech is slurred and he’s clinging onto yuta even more than usual, so yuta decides that it’s time to call it a night. 

“that’s enough drinking for you” yuta says, hiking mark up and grabbing their things off the table. mark drawls something unintelligible in response and leans against him, feeling heavy. “don’t worry, i got you baby” yuta says, wrapping his arm around mark's waist. 

“isn’t mark cute when he’s drunk? ... mark is cute when he does anything” jaehyun says, and yuta catches a glimpse of his face when he says that. he’s staring at mark with shiny eyes and a sphinx-like smirk, with a deep blush evident on his cheeks. yuta glowers, just for a quick second. jaehyun is his friend, but he certainly doesn’t like the look he’s giving _his_ boyfriend. _‘it’s mark’s fault for being so cute...’_ yuta thinks as he pulls mark closer to him with a sharp tug. thankfully, jaehyun gets the idea and breaks his eyes away from mark. 

after a quick goodbye to the rest of the boys and a promise to johnny that he’ll pay him back for the meal, yuta is practically carrying mark out of the restaurant. but mark is giggling, seemingly loving it - so yuta doesn’t mind. 

~ 

yuta leads mark to his bed, then stares in horror at the painfully tidy left side of the room. here he was thinking taeyong’s obsession with cleanliness was bad - mark’s roommate must eat soap for breakfast. “where’s your roommate?” he asks, sitting down on the bed after making sure mark has been settled in a comfortable position.

it takes mark a bit longer than usual to process the question “ah .... jungwoo hyunggg...” he answers and yuta strokes his hair and hums, vaguely familiar with the name. “probably with doyoung ...”. 

yuta doesn’t know who doyoung is, so he shrugs and opens a water bottle he snagged from the grill house. mark closes his eyes, his mouth falling open expectantly, and yuta pours a small stream of water into it. _“hopeless ...”_ yuta chuckles to himself, watching as the water pools in mark's mouth, threatening to spill down the sides “swallow, baby. you’re forgetting to swallow”.

they repeat the same action, with yuta coaxing mark to swallow, until the bottle is halfway done. “good job” yuta says, setting the bottle on the bedside table. he dosen't want to leave mark on his own, especially not in his current state. with his back resting on the headboard, mark looks like he's about to knock out any second, so yuta figures that he'd just stay with him until he falls asleep. 

it's silent in the room for a while, until mark looks over at yuta with half-lidded eyes. “hyung ... kiss me. please” is his request. 

yuta makes a little sound of confusion, but plants a soft kiss on his wet lips anyways. when he pulls away, mark latches his arms around his neck at the speed of light and pulls him back into place, kissing him again. but the kiss is far from chaste - mark is kissing him like his life depends on it. 

_"m-mark ya, wh-"_ yuta manages to stutter, though his words are muffled. mark keeps his lips locked on yuta's but his hands roam all over his torso roughly, grabbing at his shirt and practically anything else he can touch.

yuta is taken aback but doesn't resist, he stays still and kisses back patiently, letting mark take the lead. he doesn't know if it's the alcohol taking over, but this is a new side of mark he's never seen before and its unexpected - especially when it's usually yuta that initiates such things. and he’s liking it. 

"hyung ... _please_ " mark breaks away, out of breath. his hands tug at the waistband of yuta's jeans with a sense of urgency and he keeps his eyes glued on yuta's. "jungwoo hyung ... won't be back for a while ... so ... tonight, please ...". 

yuta sighs deeply and looks away. it's tempting, - mark's dark eyes already look glassy, and hearing him plead like that takes the willpower of a thousand men for yuta to restrain himself from ruining him. his boyfriend is innocent but eager and too cute, plus he blushes like a schoolgirl whenever yuta compliments him, which happens a lot. yuta wants to treat him purely and handle him with care, but at the same rail him until he's left absolutely debauched. 

just thinking about it makes his lower stomach tighten with arousal. he doesn’t even have to fantasize about any of it when his prize is right there in front of him, gazing at him with a glimmer of hope in his eyes. shouldn’t he give mark what he wants? 

if he had more drinks, yuta would've definitely said yes in a heartbeat. he idly brings a hand to stroke mark’s face and grins when the younger boy instinctively leans into his touch, nuzzling into his palm with a satisfied purr. mark’s fingers are still wandering, this time they've slipped underneath yuta's shirt and are kneading the skin above his hips. 

yuta weighs his options, but comes to a decision soon after. mark is piss drunk, probably doesn't know what he's saying and he knows by the next morning, he'd forget everything. it's not worth it. he’s not completely against drunk sex, but he knows his boyfriend is a virgin and he wants him to experience every single fraction of pleasure there is to feel. so yuta pushes him away as gently as he can, with a sympathetic smile. when he finally takes him, he wants it to be as memorable as can be. 

"mark, you're drunk and you'll probably fall asleep in the next 2 minutes. you won't remember a thing if i fucked you right now" yuta says sweetly, cupping both of his cheeks "and we don't want that, do we?"

mark visibly deflates, his face in a childish pout "but hyunggg ..." 

yuta shushes him softly "lie down. it's late and you should rest" he gradually guides mark down on the bed "plus, you have class tomorrow morning remember? though i don't think you would've fully recovered from this by then ....". 

mark does what he's told, doesn't protest this time. “thank you hyung” he says quietly, and he looks like he’s battling off sleep. yuta can’t help himself - he rains delicate kisses on every visible inch of his face, even giving some on the birthmarks near his mouth. 

mark eventually falls into a peaceful slumber. yuta watches him for a while then yawns loudly in the quiet room, feeling kind of worn out. he stares at the small empty space beside mark in consideration. 

_ah, fuck it._

without much thought he climbs into the bed, careful to not wake up the sleeping boy, then wraps his arms around him. mark mumbles something, twisting around for a while until he relaxes into yuta's hold.

the atmosphere is perfect, and soon enough yuta feels himself slowly drifting off as well. 

~ 

“what’re you working on, markie?” yuta asks for about the 10th time that afternoon. he plays with his phone and pulls a frown at mark, who’s seated at his desk and bent over his laptop.

“damn, korean is so fucking hard” mark mutters rather loudly in english, scratching his hair in agitation. “how does this professor expect us to write an entire essay in korean?”

“you didn’t answer my question” yuta huffs and crosses his arms. he already knows the answer, but truth to be told he just wants attention from mark. while he’s aware that it’s nearing exam season and his boyfriend is rightfully stressed, this was supposed to be a cute little _hangout_ , not a homework fest that results in mark ignoring him for hours on end.

and if there’s anything yuta hates, it’s being ignored.

mark pushes up his glasses “aww, stop pouting hyung” he says and glances over at yuta, who’s scowling back at him.

“‘m not pouting.” yuta replies. though he does exactly that, then looks away with a dramatic _hmph!_

mark gives a small chuckle. he knows yuta is sulking and by now he’s gotten used to it, so he’s not fazed. “i promise i’ll be done with this soon, i just need to put this point together and-“

“ _hey,_ ” yuta interrupts “why don’t you just write it in english and then ... translate it afterwards. or get it translated or something i don’t know” he finishes with a noncommittal shrug, and mark’s eyeballs bulge out of his sockets.

“wait ... that’s a GREAT idea!” he exclaims, flipping through his notebook “all my current notes are in english anyways so it’s going to be easier for me. hyung, you just saved my life _and_ my grade” he gushes, shooting a grateful smile at yuta.

yuta shrugs again “it seemed like the most obvious solution to me ….”

“... i think i’ll get jaehyun to help me translate it. he’s good at translating stuff” mark talks to himself, typing furiously on his laptop “johnny too ... or … i’m sure they can help me find a translator ....”

“ _mark-yaaa_ ” yuta whines, getting off his bed to look over mark’s shoulder. he immediately winces at the abundance of words on mark’s screen and the notebooks splayed open in front of him. mark is a hard worker, but sometimes he overdoes it. “don’t you think you’ve done enough for today? take a break” 

mark tosses his head back to look up at him, eyes wide like a deer. it’s not like he likes studying, but he figured that he’d rather finish the research for this section and just get it over with, so that it’s less work for him later on. “hyung …" he says, unsure.

yuta leans down, trapping his lips in a quick peck. “pay attention to me” is all he has to say.

instantly mark finds himself propped on the desk, with yuta situated in between his legs. they’re kissing, and the temperature in the room seems to rise as their lips move harmoniously with each other's. it’s steamy and delicious and _perfect_.

“fuck, _waitwaitwait_ hyung” mark breaks away to take of his glasses, which have started to fog up slightly, “my glasses can’t handle the heat” he giggles as he sets it carefully on the table.

“you can still see me right?” yuta grins, hands grazing over mark’s smooth thighs. he loves how they feel - there’s just the right amount of firmness from his muscles, but it’s softer on the inner areas and perfect for biting. not to mention mark is quite sensitive in that area, which is a plus.

mark nods his head meekly, emitting a quiet whimper when he feels himself start to get hard. the places where yuta touch him feel hot, it sends a burst of flames throughout his veins. he pulls yuta even closer, stares straight into his eyes and then answers _,_

_“i can only see you”_

yuta wastes no time. his lips collides with mark’s aggressively, biting his bottom lip and sucking harshly on his pink tongue. “take off your shirt” he practically growls into his mouth, and mark hurriedly does so. once it’s off and discarded somewhere, yuta connects their lips again briefly, then hikes mark off the desk and walks him backwards to lay him down on his bed.

mark lets out a low grunt of arousal as his back hits the soft mattress. _‘oh god ... this is it_ ’ he thinks, his mind spinning as yuta climbs on top of him and kisses him ferociously while his hands run down his body. mark can barely kiss back, so he just mouths at nothing. everything is happening at once, and yuta’s lips on his tastes like an addiction.

_‘i think i’m finally getting-‘_

mark’s brain practically shuts down when he feels yuta yank down his shorts and boxers in one go to grab a hold of his dick, which is now fully hard. “wow markie,” yuta whispers cynically, giving it a few pumps “doesn’t take much to get you going these days huh?”

“stop teasing hyung,” mark whimpers, as yuta’s hot breath ghosts over his neck. his hips naturally buck up into yuta’s touch like it has a mind of it’s own “y-you were kissing me like that and expected me to _n-not_ get turned on?”

“mark-ya, you want me to fuck you right?” yuta deadpans, voice deep and grave in mark’s ear. he licks and nips at the soft cartilage, while mark stills at the question. did he just hear right? _is this a dream?_ he almost has to pinch himself to confirm that it’s reality. 

“ _mark_ ” yuta’s tone takes a dangerous edge at the lack of a response, and he bites down especially hard on mark’s earlobe “answer me. i want to hear you say it”.

mark’s throat feels like sandpaper, so he swallows before he talks. “hyung...” he starts, and his voice wavers. “you already know the answer, hyung ... i want you to fuck me. please”.

yuta examines mark’s face, wide eyes darkened with desire. the small whines that escapes his small mouth are high-pitched and desperate, music to yuta’s ears. he absolutely wants to wreck this boy.

“how badly do you want it?”

 _“hyung ...”_ mark says with a pained expression, twisting and arching his back a little “i want it so bad, please, i really do. ... s-sometimes i-” his voice gets quieter and he looks away, blushing furiously. yuta grabs his face with his vacant hand and holds it in place, forcing the younger to look at him “what is it mark? tell me everything”.

mark doesn’t want to continue, but the look on yuta’s face commands him to open his mouth. his bottom lip wobbles as he speaks “s-sometimes i ... i fuck myself with my fingers pretending it’s you … i-imagining it’s your cock fucking my tight hole. a-and ...” he trails off, casting his eyes downwards at the confession.

so maybe mark is not as innocent as he initially thought, but the shock only lasts for half a second. “keep going baby, _fuck_ ” yuta moans as he rips off mark’s shorts entirely so that he’s completely bare.

seeing yuta on top of him fully clothed, mark feels pliant and exposed laying there totally naked for his viewing pleasure. this realization dawns on him and he’s suddenly shy, trying to hide by crossing his legs and covering himself from the intensity of yuta’s eyes.

the attempt is weak. yuta slowly removes mark’s hand, resuming the strokes to his cock. “you sound so hot when you’re begging for me like this” he murmurs, using his thumb to give special attention to the tip, while he latches on to an area in the hollow of his clavicle with his teeth. mark shuts his eyes tightly then opens them, chest heaving at the tingles both actions bring to his body. he turns his head to the side, biting his tongue to keep himself from screaming.

yuta licks and blows over the now reddened bruise while mark visibly trembles. “oh, is mark _embarrassed_? is that why he won’t look at me?” he questions with a smug smile, causing mark to whine, gripping at the bedsheets for support.

“i-it’s because … i ... h-hyung please fuck me” he babbles, on the verge of tears “ _please, please, please_... i need you so bad-”. but the rest of the words get stuck at the back of his throat. suddenly he’s tensing up, mouth falling into an ‘ _o_ ’ as he feels his lower stomach contract, and before he knows it he’s spilling and making a mess into yuta’s hand.

mark freezes, breathless and absolutely mortified. yuta hadn’t told him he could come just yet but here he was, shaking and red-faced, trying to recover from the orgasm that he couldn’t control. “h .. h ... ’m s-sorry yuta h-hyung ... i, i ...” he stammers, his eyes welling up with hot tears. he knew the rules and he broke it, and now he’d have to face the consequences.

yuta pulls his hand away silently, reaches for the box of tissues conveniently placed on the bedside table. “ _tsk tsk_ .... i didn’t say you could come, mark-ya. _good_ boys are obedient” he says with a smile as he cleans his hand, though mark sees his jaw clench slightly. “ _‘m so s-sorry_ , _w-wanna be perfect for hyung, i’ll be g-good, i promise ... h .. please, i’m sorry”_ mark wails, and that strikes a fragile chord in yuta’s gut.

yuta kisses mark then shifts his position, humming as he settles between his quivering legs “but you looked so cute doing it, so i don’t mind”.

mark blinks, astonished by his answer “r-really?”

“yes, baby boy,” his full attention is now on mark’s shiny rim, gaping and clenching around nothing. “though ... there’s one thing you’re going to do for me,” he whispers, lowering his head and running his tongue teasingly along the dark red area that surrounds the taut muscle.

mark mewls, hips jolting upwards as yuta moves up to the inside of his left thigh, where constellations of fading lovebites reside. it’s yuta’s favourite place to mark him - in his inner thighs and hipbone area. it’s like their dirty little secret unfolding whenever yuta spreads his legs.

“i want you to show hyung how you fuck yourself with your fingers. can you do that for me?”

yuta’s voice is low, demanding, and won’t take no for an answer. it’s way too embarrassing, but mark - aching with the need to redeem himself to yuta, pops a shaky finger in his mouth then instantly brings it to his hole, circling the rim slowly. “f-fuck ... yuta hyung ... _ah_ ...” he pants with his eyes fluttering shut, then pushes the finger in.

yuta sits back and watches, entranced with the way his hole swallows up the finger greedily. “ _hhh ... feels so good …_ ” mark lets out a long moan and widens his legs, inserting another finger. “w-want you inside me _so bad,_ hyung...” he drawls, and a series of sinful sounding noises follow as he speeds up his pace. an euphoric smile spreads across his face as he pumps his fingers in and out, back curving beautifully off the bed.

in a matter of seconds yuta has his clothes off, his cock painfully hard. he climbs in between mark’s legs and kisses his face, smiling when the younger boy opens his eyes and blinks at him.

“mark, listen to me” yuta says, feeling around for the small bottle of lube he last saw under his bed. when he retrieves it, he sits up, squeezes a small amount on his dick and then rubs it in “i’m going to fuck you, and it’s going to hurt at first, okay?”

mark gulps and wets his lips, nodding weakly. he removes his fingers and clutches yuta’s arm tightly, preparing himself. “but afterwards, the pain goes away and it feels amazing” yuta promises, inching closer so that his tip brushes mark’s hole lightly “would you be a good boy, hm? hyung wants to fuck you and make you feel good”

mark is sweating already, the tension practically eating him up “ _yes … yes yes yes_ please” he chants, the grip on yuta’s arm tightening “i’m a good boy”

“of course you are, but i’d need you to relax for me, okay?” yuta coos, and with that he carefully pushes the head through the tight ring of muscle.

mark _screams_.

yuta stops immediately, moving mark’s fringe out of his face for any signs of discomfort “are you okay?” he asks, worry filling his voice. mark nods again, but the pained look on his face says otherwise.

“hyung ... it h-hurts” he says quietly, a tear rolling down his face.

“i know baby, i’m sorry” yuta is apologetic, rubbing mark’s thighs in an attempt to soothe him as he slides in a little more. this is exactly what he was afraid of, why he was so skeptical about fucking him in the first place. “but you’re doing extremely well markie, focus on just me okay?”

everything burns, but mark flushes at the praise. the stretch yuta’s dick is giving him is something that he’s never experienced, since he’s never used anything but his small fingers to fuck himself. and even then, it hurts just the same for the first little while. 

“hyung ... more … please” mark manages after a few moments. he’s soon adjusted to the weight inside him and thankfully, the pain almost disappears completely. 

“okay baby, but remember to relax okay?” with that, yuta thrusts in entirely and mark lets out a choked sob as his nails dig hard into yuta’s skin. he feels his eyes well up again, but he gives yuta a reassuring look “i’m fine hyung, i promise”.

yuta nods, pulling out slowly then sliding back in with a harsh snap of his hips. a couple more experimental thrusts follow and soon after, he starts to lose control, fucking mark with more vigour and force than he originally intends to do. but he can’t help it - the sound of his dick ramming into mark and flesh hitting flesh unleashes something feral in him.

“you’re … so … hot and wet for me, mark” yuta hisses between hard thrusts. “… feels like i’m fucking a tight pussy”.

mark blushes again, so hard that splotches of red hue starts to form on his neck and chest. he whimpers and bites his lip in embarrassment - but his cock betrays him, spilling clear precome and twitching in interest at the comment. yuta smiles, pushing the hair stuck to his forehead with affection. mark is absolutely adorable.

“aahh! ..” mark suddenly yelps, squirming and clenching around yuta. his entire body goes rigid as yuta hits that _spot_ even harder. “h-hyung-” he squeals as his hips shake, but yuta presses a hand on it to calm him down.

“looks like i found markie’s special spot~” he teases, basking in the pleasure that mark’s moans give to him. he speeds up his rhythm, making sure to thrust upwards, as he leans down to messily kiss down the side of his jaw and shoulders.

mark is soaked in sweat, teary eyes rolled back with drool running down the sides of his mouth as he allows himself to be fucked dumb. his poor cock is hard again, so hard it aches, but he tries to hold in his orgasm. he wouldn’t want to disobey yuta twice in the same sitting.

“mark-ya …. gonna come” yuta says roughly, burying his face into mark’s neck. his thrusts slow down as a result and he groans, biting hard at the skin. “ask hyung nicely to come inside you”.

mark opens his mouth and no sound comes out at first, just a tiny squeak. “p ... please h-hyung … fill me up, _please_ ” he ultimately gets out after a couple of tries, and yuta marvels at how broken he sounds. he grabs mark’s cock and jerks him off quickly as he releases his load with a loud moan, pumping heavy cum inside his used hole. he pulls out slowly then presses back in lazily, and cum trickles out of mark obscenely.

“come for me, baby” he whispers, the words rendering sweet in mark’s ear. a chill runs down mark’s spine when he lets loose for the second time, covering the drying cum on his lower stomach with a fresh batch. the exhaustion kicks in and his eyelids close, wheezing as yuta’s hand milks him dry. a couple of moments later yuta falls beside him, equally as tired.

they lay there together silently, facing the ceiling and trying to catch their breaths. “that _was_ amazing, don't you think?” yuta says after a while, turning his head to look at mark. the younger boy opens his eyes slowly, too spent to even talk.

yuta gets the idea, chuckling as he hops off the bed and heads into the bathroom. mark hears the water running, and a faint but lovely tune rings in his ears. yuta’s singing. 

yuta pads out in a fresh set of boxers, as well as a face towel and bowl of water in hand. he gets to work immediately, soaking the towel in the water and wiping down mark’s face, arms and torso, and finally his sensitive cock and balls. the feeling is quite nice, and mark exhales contently. 

“do you hurt anywhere?” yuta questions as he cleans up the cum that pours out of mark’s rim as softly as he can, careful to not press on it too hard. mark winces, but shakes his head “well …” his voice is rugged and hoarse “not really .. but i’m a bit sore”. and _‘a bit’_ is an understatement. he feels like his organs have been moved out of place.

yuta giggles, an apologetic smile on his face “sorry markie, shouldn’t have been so rough with you” he says as he puts the towel in the bowl and fishes through his closet for something mark can wear. he later decides on a soft, oversized cream crewneck sweater that kind of matches mark’s hair.

“no! it’s fine i uh, … liked it, i really really liked it … um, yeah you were … great? or-” mark pauses, cringing inwardly at how unnatural the words sound. he feels absolutely clueless, what the _hell_ was he supposed to say after sex?

“hey, i’m flattered, but don’t be so awkward” yuta laughs, settling on the bed with the sweater. “you’re not like grading me on an assignment or something. you’re my boyfriend. this is normal”

it comes to mark’s mind that he’s still fully naked in yuta’s dorm, splayed on his bed and filled to the brim with his cum like it’s no big deal. the wave of humiliation from before hits him again - _it_ really happened, and that means yuta has seen him in his most vulnerable state. the thought has him beet red, and he covers his face quickly. the shame is insufferable.

“hmm?” yuta cocks his head to the side, analyzing mark, who’s slowly resembling a tomato “are you embarrassed that i fucked you?”

“ _positively…_ ” mark admits, slowly removing his hands. he doesn’t know which is more embarrassing, a past him literally begging to be fucked or now, the aftermath.

“hm, that’s no good” yuta tuts, trailing a fingertip down mark’s torso. “i’d fuck it out of you, but i think i also like seeing you like this” he says bluntly, then laughs at mark’s scandalized face. “get up baby, taeyong should be back from class anytime soon”.

mark groans through forcing himself to sit up so yuta can dress him, but every little movement he makes causes more cum to seep out of him “fuck … yuta _hyungg_ ,” he whines, clenching immediately “it … it keeps dripping out”.

yuta adjusts the sweater on mark. “mmm ... that’s kinda hot if you ask me” he replies as he kisses his forehead, then lays him down again “but you need to rest mark-ya, you can spend the night here if you want” he murmurs as he straightens out mark’s bangs, glad that his boyfriend has no classes tomorrow. mark on the other hand, is just as happy - he snuggles closer to yuta, closing his eyes with a smile on his face.

“i love you” yuta suddenly says, breaking the silence in the room. his voice filled with sincerity “i’m so lucky to have you”.

“yeah, i know” is mark’s snarky reply “you tell me that everyday”.

yuta feigns a pouty face and squeezes mark’s cheek with more force than necessary “still cute, even when you give me sass” he says through clenched teeth, placing his chin on top of the younger’s head.

“you know i love you too hyung” mark mutters into his chest after a while, “more than you’d ever know”.

  
~

mark is fast asleep, and yuta manages to gently untangle himself from the boy’s death grip around him to occupy himself with some leisurely reading. he’s on the 4th chapter of his novel, when a phone vibrates loudly on yuta’s desk. it’s mark’s phone, so he heads over and peers at the caller ID.

_‘jaehyun hyung’_

yuta stares at the phone, letting it ring as he debates whether to answer it or not. he doesn’t want to wake up mark, who’s curled in on himself and sleeping soundly on his bed.

“yes, hello?” yuta finally says after he decides to pick it up.

“is this mark?” jaehyun, on the other line, sounds confused. yuta clears his throat awkwardly then replies, “no, this is yuta .. hey jaehyun”

“oh, yuta hyung!” jaehyun says, and yuta can practically hear the smile in his voice “i figured it was you! ... um ... where’s mark? can i talk to him?”

“mark is ...” yuta glances at his bed again, where the other boy is squeezing the hell out of yuta’s poor pillow. “he’s ... uh ...” yuta wants to continue, but he’s quite distracted by mark’s sweater which has ridden up a little, exposing the soft-looking swell of his ass. yuta swallows thickly.

 _“mark is ...?”_ jaehyun chuckles, “he’s with you right? he told me he was going to study in your room and then we could head out to _gongcha_ afterwards”

yuta’s eyes remain on mark as he talks “oh really?” 

“yeah” jaehyun replies with a nervous sounding laugh “he even texted me like 2 hours ago that he’d be done soon …”

“mark is terribly sick. he can’t move” is the sudden lie that comes out of yuta’s mouth. he grits his teeth, hoping he sounds convincing enough “he felt a bit dizzy after studying for so long so he’s knocked out cold in my room now”.

there’s silence for a long while on the other line. “ah … really?… so suddenly?” jaehyun finally says in response.

“mmhm” yuta hums as he goes to sit on his bed, adjusting mark’s sweater so that he’s properly covered. “i think he should be fine after a day or so … he’s probably just extremely tired. our poor mark works so hard...”

“a-ahh ....” jaehyun stutters, obviously flustered at yuta’s calm and collected tone. “well... in that case i’ll tell manager hyung that he can’t go to his shift tomorrow”

yuta inwardly curses. he completely forgot mark had work the next day. “ah ... thanks jaehyun” he says, “hopefully he’d recover even before then”.

“yeah …” jaehyun adds, then after a pause he speaks up again “…well, can you tell mark that _jaehyunnie hyung_ hopes he feels better soon?”

“will do”

_beep._

yuta flops on the bed with a tired groan, and mark opens a sleepy eye “hyung … who were you talking to?...” he asks groggily.

“no one important” yuta answers, pulling mark closer to him “go back to sleep and dream of me”

~ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg so this took hella long to update cos i decided to change the entire chapter last minute cos i suddenly wanted it to end differently but thanks for sticking with this au till the end <3 i hope yall enjoyed it as much as i did hehe !!
> 
> i'm pretty busy with school but i'll try to find time to write some more stuff :3 till next time! 
> 
> \- tee


End file.
